Field
The described embodiments relate to feedback techniques, including dynamically adapting a user interface based on system-state information and state diagrams of two or more entertainment devices.
Related Art
The versatility and capabilities of portable electronic devices is increasing their popularity. For example, many portable electronic devices include touch-sensitive displays that allow users to dynamically interact with the portable electronic devices. In addition, many portable electronic devices can wirelessly communicate with other electronic devices, which allow the portable electronic devices to rapidly and conveniently communicate information. In particular, the portable electronic devices may include networking subsystem that implement a network interface, such as: a wireless network described in the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard, Bluetooth® (from the Bluetooth Special Interest Group of Kirkland, Washington), and/or another type of wireless network. The combination of a user interface on a touch-sensitive display and wireless-communication capability can allow users to use portable electronic devices to remotely control another electronic device.
However, it can be difficult to use user interfaces. For example, many electronic devices, which can be wirelessly controlled using portable electronic devices, have complicated functionality. Because it is often difficult to adapt the user interfaces, a user can be forced to navigate through a complicated set of options, which may confuse the user. Consequently, the user may make errors, such as activating the wrong functionality or getting lost in a large set of options. These errors frustrate users, and can degrade the user experience.